Frost
by chillykitty101
Summary: In the morning, he, an innocent 7-year-old, looked out his window, to see white Frost at his lawn. Nyotalia. Oneshot.


**His Childhood, Beginning of Winter**

* * *

_He loved the Frost._

In the morning, he, an innocent 7-year-old, looked out his window, to see white Frost at his lawn. Frost, so pretty, yet so cold, was entracing. He stared at it for minutes, before going outside. He crouched down, admiring how it crystalized everything it was on, making a white hued wonderland. Before he knew it, there was a girl, about his age, standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" The boy stood carefully, looking at her. She had a striking red eyes, that faded to pink to settle on blue in the bottom of her eyes. Her plain pale purple sundress was pretty, but rather out of season. Her hair, however.. Her hair was a white as the Frost surrounding them.

"I.." The mysterious girl hesitated, "Call me Frost. As I am Frost itself." She said finally.

"Hi Frost. I'm Gari." The boy, Gary, stuck out his hand, to shake.

Frost stared at it, before doing to the same.

And so they became friends, Frost and Gari.

Gari invited her inside, and they chatted happily.

Frost started to wince horribly, before she doubled over, coughing.

"F-Frost?" Gari panicked, eyes widening considerably.

"I.. I'm fine." Frost managed a smile, making her look even worse.

"Frost.. I just met you.. and I can already tell you're hurt." Gari said softly, reaching a hand to stroke her back.

"I.. The sun..." Frost looked out the window, eyes hard.

"Sun... what?" Gari asked.

"You.. you wanted to know my name, right?" Frost asked, turning back to Gari.

Gari nodded, a little shy.

She leaned forward, until she could whisper in his ear.

"Julchen.. Beilschmidt..." With a small peck on the cheek, Julchen melted and faded with her frost on his lawn.

Gari touched his cheek lightly.

"Julchen..." He murmered before smiling softly.

He looked out the window again.

Shining there was the Sun. It was wiping at some remaining frost on a blade of grass by the door, drying it off...

"Hey! Stop!" Gari shouted, running out of the house.

"What?" Theresa, his neighbor and friend, asked from across the street, straightening herself from picking her fallen necklace.

"Sorry? I thought.. I saw something..." Gary rubbed the back of his head childishly.

* * *

**16 Years Later, End of Fall**

* * *

A young man, 23 years old, walked the streets of Budapest, the night sky contrasting to the busy city.

He boarded his bus, riding to the bus stop near his house. When he got off, he passed by Theresa's house. He paused, before putting a white Edelweiss flower tied with a crisp indigo bow in her mailbox. She didn't need to know who sent it.

As he approached his house, he barely registered the thin layer of frost on his lawn. He opened the door.

"I'm home." He announced to air, like always.

"Finally. I've been waiting like, forever." A voice said from the couch. He swirled madly, eyes wide.

"Who-!"

Lounging on the couch was a young woman with pretty eyes he couldn't settle a color on. Red? Pink? Blue? He decided on all three. She wore a navy peasant shirt and jeans, with black military boots on her feet... and.. white-silver hair...

"J-Julchen...?" The young adult stuttered, unsure.

"The one and only~" Julchen Beilschmidt waltzed up to him, smirking widely. She hugged him.

"Missed you... Gari." She muttered shortly, face buried in his shirt.

"... missed.. you.." Gari whispered back, pulling something from his pocket. A light blue cornflower, and he gave it to her.

" I found it the other day." He explained. Julchen smiled, tucking it into her jeans pocket. Then she pulled something out of the other one, a few pink blossoms.

"They're Oxalis," Julchen said, looking down shyly, "I found them too, and thought of you..." She then proceeded to tuck the into his hair, pulled into a messy ponytail.

Gari just smiled and leaned down. Julchen smiled as well and raised her head.

They kissed, lips meeting the other's softly.

_She loved the Boy_

* * *

**This is Nyotalia verse, all human (Well.. kinda, Julchen is the enbodiment of Frost, I guess...)**

**I attempted fluff, deal with it!**


End file.
